Fallen Angel's Tears
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: When the rain falls, angels are crying...what about tears of a fallen angel. They're left to dry on the dirt they stand. Shikamaru x Naruto Fifty Sentences implied mpreg, character death, and sex. Sequel to Angel's Eyes, can stand alone. M for safety.


**Kind of a sequel to Angel's Eyes, but can stand alone.**

Fallen Angel's Tears

Shikamaru and Naruto in Fifty Sentences

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Animals – **Shikamaru recalled his mother calling Naruto a filthy animal, but whenever he looked at the smaller boy, he didn't see an animal.

**Elephants – **For a class field trip, they went to a circus, and Naruto never saw Shikamaru move so fast after an elephant lifted him off his seat.

**Basket – **In a basket on Shikamaru's dresser is various things, but he treasures the basket more because it was made by his first and only love.

**Candy – **Naruto never understood Shikamaru addiction to candy that started suddenly.

**Bones – **Shikamaru didn't like looking at the unconscious blonde that was more skin and bones than anything else, but he sat there until the blonde woke up and the bones were healed.

**Criminal – **Shikamaru looked at the prisoner in front of him and hugged him because it was his long overdue boyfriend.

**Dictionary – **Naruto threw the dictionary at Shikamaru when Shikamaru commented on Naruto's spelling on his mission reports.

**Monster – **Shikamaru didn't care that everyone said Naruto was a monster because he saw the gentle man beneath the monster's skin.

**Bedtime – **As a child, Shikamaru used to imagine what Naruto's bedtime was like without someone to say goodnight to him.

**Pencil – **More than once, Naruto found Shikamaru sleeping over several reports with a pencil dangling from his fingers.

**Blankets – **Naruto did so much under the blankets that made Shikamaru limp for a few days.

**Sky – **Naruto wasn't the sun after several years in the ANBU, but he became the sky with his forever changing self (at least to Shikamaru he was).

**Wings – **Shikamaru saw angel's wings behind Naruto one day, and the moment forever was Shikamaru's little secret because Naruto wasn't an angel, but Naruto wasn't completely human either.

**Dresser – **Naruto stares at Shikamaru's dresser as he stands in the middle of the room, and he gentle opens each draw to find something.

**Heater – **When their heater broke, Naruto was running a fever and became Shikamaru's heater against Shikamaru's disagreement.

**Popsicle – **Shikamaru hated it when Naruto used to eat popsicles.

**Stocking – **Naruto never was able to put Christmas decorations up again because the first thing he saw was Shikamaru's brown and red stocking.

**Stalker – **As a child, Shikamaru used to follow Naruto around, trying to figure out what it was like to be alone, and he never found out until years later when Naruto was away on long missions.

**Deer – **Naruto loved the visits to Shikamaru's parents' house because of the deer in the back yard let him pet them.

**Cot – **For the first year, Naruto slept on a cot in the living room because of the memories the bedroom plagued him with.

**Window – **Shikamaru, on days without Naruto, would watch the sunset from the window, wondering where his love was at.

**Snow – **Naruto loved winter because of the snow, and Shikamaru would become less serious and lazy for a few hours of mindless play in the snow.

**Leaves – **When the fall leaves were gone from the trees, Shikamaru would rake their yard, and Naruto would jump into the pile with him.

**Wind – **Naruto talked to the wind whenever he visited Shikamaru at the graveyard.

**War – **Shikamaru remembered Naruto and him during the war, and he felt lonely all over because Naruto was never really seen during the war and made Shikamaru worry like hell.

**Blood – **Naruto didn't know that human bodies could carry that much blood, but Shikamaru's blood basically coated him from head to toe, and the bleeding boy was still alive because he laughed.

**Death – **He should be used to it, but he isn't, so he watches them bury his Shikamaru in tears because he couldn't bring up his usual defenses to death.

**Light – **Naruto traveled the darkness for so long that when Shikamaru, his light, came, he held onto the other boy.

**Storm – **Shikamaru was almost surprised when he found out that Naruto was afraid of storms, but he understood the blonde's fears.

**New Year's – **Their first New Year's living together was spent getting drunk with friends at a party, and when they woke up naked in bed, they just laughed despite their headaches.

**Clouds – **Naruto stared up at the blue sky in search for a cloud that would give him a sign from Shikamaru, but he never found one.

**Daydreams – **Shikamaru was often yelled at on his gate guard post for daydreaming about what Naruto was doing that morning.

**Grave – **Naruto looked at the grave in front of him as he sighed, and Shikamaru patted his shoulder in comfort because he knew what it was like to lose a sensei.

**Hope – **Everyone felt bad for Naruto, so they lied just to give the blonde hope for Shikamaru's survival.

**Onions – **Naruto hated onions because they made people cry, but somehow, Shikamaru didn't cry when cutting them.

**Blade – **Many times, in the back of his mind, Naruto wondered if the blade of his kunai would bring him closer to Shikamaru.

**Child – **Naruto watches his child play in the backyard, and he wants to cry because the boy looks so much like Shikamaru.

**Smile – **Shikamaru loved Naruto's smile after they got together because it was real, and that smile was the last thing Shikamaru thought of.

**Life – **Naruto cried when his son was born because the little infant was alive and kicking and was his.

**Holding – **Shikamaru held Naruto close when they heard the news about Sakura and Kakashi's deaths.

**Silence – **During his pregnancy, Naruto found out how silent the house truly was without Shikamaru around to make him happy.

**Noise – **Shikamaru never minded the noises that made up the house, but he hated how the volume dropped sharply whenever Naruto was away.

**White – **Naruto hated the color white because it was too pure, but Shikamaru loved white because it reminded him of Naruto, innocent and pure.

**Birds – **Sometimes Naruto wishes he was a bird because then he could fly up to the heavens to Shikamaru and spend forever up there.

**Happiness – **Even though Naruto's memories were usually a mix of bad and good, he liked his time with Shikamaru because that was true happiness.

**Cologne – **Naruto fell asleep sometimes using Shikamaru's old shirts because they held the lazy ninja's scent all over them.

**Soft – **Shikamaru shook his head when he discovered that Naruto's body made a good pillow sometimes.

**Fall – **When Fate and Destiny threw Naruto down, Shikamaru was there to break the fall.

**Drug – **Naruto was Shikamaru's drug because the blonde was usually happy, which made Shikamaru happy.

**Tears – **When he's alone, Naruto breaks down and cries every time because he misses Shikamaru so much.

**How's that? Tell me your thoughts. Pleases. – Kyuubi no Kitsune**


End file.
